


[podfic] Merry Candlenights (The War Is Over)

by growlery



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Candlenights, Cover Art, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, IPRE crew feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Mashup, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: It's her first Candlenights back in her body, and Lup is determined to cling to wonder twins tradition.





	[podfic] Merry Candlenights (The War Is Over)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[podfic] Merry Candlenights (The War Is Over)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136676) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] Merry Candlenights (The War Is Over)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267770) by [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Merry Candlenights (The War Is Over)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118340) by [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo). 



> for podfic bingo (transform an existing podfic). 
> 
> i got this square on my card and was reminded of a ridiculously wonderful happening - were_duck got me as their giftee for #ITPE 2017, and wrote this fic to record for me. they posted the fic a little while before #ITPE gifts were sent out, and i read it and was like, this is perfect and beautiful i MUST podfic it. revolutionaryjo did the same. then #ITPE day dawned and i died laughing, and was also stupidly touched by the wonder of fandom, and also how fucking perfect were_duck's story really was to bring this about. 
> 
> and so! a podfic mashup. our versions are all different and good and it was really fun figuring out which bits to take from each and then putting them together. i LOVE how it turned out.

  
[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3cxd68h5qg2cc1q/Merry%20Candlenights%20%28The%20War%20Is%20Over%29%20%5BMashup%5D.mp3?dl=0) (6.3MB)  
17:18


End file.
